


fail

by ryans_shaniac



Series: Isolation [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: and depression i guess, but zach is not having it, eugene cares you know, it's a vent fic y'all know this isn't gonna be happy, same bruh, tw anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryans_shaniac/pseuds/ryans_shaniac
Summary: she's back and suffering better than ever™️





	fail

_That was stupid._

 

_How are you like this?_

 

_See how no one said anything positive? Your ideas are ridiculous!_

 

_Remind me how you still have a job here again?_

 

The voices wouldn’t go away. They just kept shouting, at him relentlessly. it was like that a lot these days and he doesn’t know why. He went to therapy, so weren’t they just supposed to _stop_? The Try Guys Try Therapy was the video where it clicked and he knew he had to get help. Zach hadn’t been to a therapist since he was 20 and he was 27 now.

 

It had been a long 7 years.

 

It wasn’t until he started pinching his thigh under the table he was able to zone back into the conversation around him.

 

“-could use Eugene’s idea for episode 7 and then we could all have a massive brainstorm next week for the final episode since we have everything else scheduled for after 7?” Keith finished.

 

Everyone else nodded around him so instinctively Zach nodded along too. He had no idea what was going on but they probably didn’t pick his idea anyway so he can just get the notes off Ned after the meeting. He’d more than likely email them out to everyone anyway.

 

“Cool! Any questions?” Keith looked around expectantly at his friends and the interns who were sat on the opposite side of the table.

 

Yeah, what the fuck just happened?

 

Zach glanced at the corner of his laptop to check the time. Jesus Christ he had zoned out for 15 minutes.

 

“Alright that’s it then I think. I’ll upload the inspo videos to the google drive and just check those out when you can!”

 

As everyone started to file out of the meeting room Zach felt a hand grab his arm.

 

“Dude are you alright? You, like, completely disassociated for a while there.” Eugene had that tone to his voice where he wouldn’t let anything go. Despite how he comes across sometimes, he isn’t a completely heartless monster.

 

Zach forced a grin and perked his voice like he usually would, “Yeah man of course! Did I look super zoned out or something?”

 

_He doesn’t deserve to worry about you, stop being selfish._

 

“Yeah, you did actually,” He replied in a matter-of-fact tone. “Is there anything you wanna talk to me about?”

 

Yes.

 

“Nah, I’m fine. Thanks though, Gene.”

 

I’m trapped in my own head.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Help me.

 

“I’m sure! Stop worrying about me, I’m a big boy!” Zach laughed a little and tried to walk but Eugene grabbed his arm again.

 

“Promise?” There was a whole new look concern and worry in his face. Maybe he should just tell him..

 

_No. He’ll think you’re crazy._

 

“I promise! Jesus, Eugene, you’re starting to sound like my mother.”

 

“We’re all here for you, Zach..” Eugene trailed off, still expectantly waiting for Zach to open the floodgates and tell him everything that was going on in his head.

 

“I know.” He smiled.

 

“Well alright then..Come on let’s get lunch then?”

 

_You don’t need to eat, fat ass._

 

“Sounds good!”


End file.
